


They Were Never Blood Brothers

by KageNoNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and him shared a bond like no friend did. It was a bond that brothers would share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Never Blood Brothers

Each time he took control

He didn't know why

He was doing it,

But he realized

That he felt a bond

Towards the one

He was taking control of.

This bond was a brotherly bond

And it held great strength,

Strength that those born

To the same parents had.

They were brothers,

But not by blood,

But that didn't

Stop him from taking control

Over the younger boy.

However,

There was one day

When he realized

That he felt

For the younger boy

When he scared him out of his wits.

From that day forward,

He discovered a novel way

To be helpful to the younger boy,

But without complete control

And used his discovery

To protect the boy.

Then one day,

He did something to upset the boy

And it took a pinch of time

For him to gain the good graces

Of the boy again,

But he vowed

That he would treat

The younger boy as a brother

That needed the protection

And the strength

That only a brother can give.


End file.
